1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable winch with a frame, a drum means which is mounted in said frame, and a driving means for rotation of said drum means, via a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable manually operated capstans or winches are previously known. Utilization of such winches, e.g. for hauling up nets is, however, difficult because the person who operates the winch can only control the net with one hand. Even if hauling up of the net is carried out by two persons, one of whom operates the winch, operations will be slow and cumbersome due to the relatively low maximum physical strength of human beings.
Motor driven, mobile winches, e.g. crane trolleys and smaller power blocks for use on fishing craft are also known. Such devices may be more or less movable relative to a rail or about a carrying shaft, but such devices are neither especially compact, nor light-weight and are not suitable for being carried by one person.